The Face Behind the Mask
by moonlit reveries
Summary: Kakashi's past finally revealed. Wanna know Kakashi's past? Read this! COMPLETE! Partly true. With spoilers. KakashiXOC.KakashiPOV.No idea what the genre is...drama?Pls. read it! I swear it's nice!
1. The Prologue

_A/N: This is a biography of Hatake Kakasi. Some are facts. Some are not. Some are based on manga. Some on anime. And some from imagination. Some are spoilers (hopefully, not…) Some are just not mine. They belong to the guy who made this anime. I just hope you like! Smile!_

_Summary: I am a 26 year old jounin from the Hidden Leaf Village. I am known to be the Copy Ninja because I have copied over a thousand jitsus. I am often mistaken to be the White Flash. I have been trained under the supervision of the fourth Hokage. My apprentices are the only son of the Yellow flash and the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. I am now on a mission to save the very existence of the Hidden leaf Village. I am Hatake Kakashi and this is my story._

* * *

_I watched you die_  
_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_  
_I was so young_  
_You should have known better than to lean on me_  
_You never thought of anyone else_  
_You just saw your pain_  
_And now I cry in the middle of the night_  
_For the same damn thing_  
_Because of you_  
_I try my hardest just to forget everything_  
_Because of you_  
_I don't know how to let anyone else in_  
_Because of you_  
_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

**The Prologue**

I rested my head on the coarse bark of the cherry blossom tree. I felt the cool breeze of zephyr blow on my face. The damp green Bermuda grass touched my weary hands. I could smell the cherry blossoms petals. The pale blue moon shined above the night sky. I could feel the toxin slowly poisoning my wounded body; but I couldn't feel my body at all.

And three meters away from me, I saw her; motionless and drenched in her own blood. Her long brown hair was being blown by the gentle night breeze. Just like thirteen years ago, I saw her die and I couldn't do anything but stare helplessly at her battered body.

I tried to hold back my tears but I couldn't. A tear rolled down my cheek. I closed my eyes and sighed.

They say before a person dies he sees his entire life before him. I made a deep sigh and tried to remember my childhood…

I don't really remember the face of my mother, but I could still hear her sweet voice. I remember her sweet lullaby that caresses me to sleep…

"_Hush now my baby_  
_Be still, love_  
_Don't cry_  
_Sleep as you're rocked _  
_By the stream_  
_Sleep and remember_  
_My lullaby_  
_So, I'll be with you_  
_When you dream"_

But that's all I remember of her; nothing more, nothing less. Thinking, I could hardly remember my father. The only thing that I can remember is "_Konoha's White Fang_"; that's what the other ninja's call him. Later on, when I was fifteen, I found out his name. It was _Sakumo_, _Hatake Sakumo._

I was three then, I think. I arrived home like always. But, that day was different. The entire house was silent and motionless. I looked for my mother at every room in our house. Then, I came into my parents' room. There, to my surprise and angst, I saw my mother on the floor covered with blood with a sword in her throat and beside her was my father with another sword pierced through his heart.

A few years later, I found out what really happened. While on a crucial mission, my father chose to save his comrades' lives despite the fact that he would fail the mission. Many of the _shinobu_ died because of the failed mission, and _Oto-san_ came to be a disgraced in the village, even by those whom he had risked his life to save. He became depressed and at many times tried to commit suicide. But because of _Oka-san_, he promised to live. But mother was killed by some _shinobi_ to avenge their loved ones death. When father saw her body, he went ballistic and stabbed himself…

I can vividly remember the scene of that fateful day.

"Run outside the house as quickly as you can if something happens to us." She always tells me that. I never understood why she said that. Maybe somehow she had a feeling that that day would come. And she was right; she was really right.

I obeyed what she said. When I reached the door, I saw him. He was the man whom my mother called _Oni-chan_. He had white hair and red markings on his face. He was older than my mother but not old. He had a silver head ornament on his forehead. Then, I ran to him and cried my heart out. He smile, hugged me and wiped my tears.

I knew that from this moment on my life would be different from what it was before…

* * *

a/n: the first part(I know) is a bit hazy for you guys. The explanation will on the following chapters! 


	2. Beginnings

Author's note:

This is the first chapter of my first fan fic… hope you like it!

hr

* * *

He took me in and raised me as his own child. He taught me the ways of the ninja. I learned basic _jutsus_. At the age of five, I became a _genin_.

I remember the time when I was trying to release _charka_ from my body. (Well, I wasn't releasing anything in the first place.) That's when he taught me what the weird shell-like symbol meant.

"_Concentration…_" He always told me during training.

"_Demo_, how do I **CONCENTRATE!**" I always gave him that answer.

Funny, it took me 2 months trying to learn how to release charka.

Is that what I remember most from my childhood? What was the most significant thing that happened to me during my childhood? I know… How could I ever forget…?

It was spring, much like now. I remember it clearly though it was twenty-one years ago. The cherry blossom trees were pink. The petals were being blown by the wind. I was strolling along the damp green grass. I stopped by a cherry blossom tree on a hill. There, I saw her for the first time…

She had long brown braided hair wearing a cute pink kimono. Her beautiful deep set of blue eyes illuminated but somehow it didn't glow. She was the prettiest person in the entire world, for me…

"Hi!" she said with a big smile.

"Hi!" I waved back.

"I'm _Akiru Amakusa_!" she introduced herself. "But you can call me _Aki-chan_!"

"I'm _Kakashi Hatake_!" I offered a hand shake. "It sure is nice meeting you!"

And indeed it was…because it was the first and last time I fell in love.

I didn't notice time pass by. Spring became summer. Summer became autumn. Autumn became winter. I took the chounin exam. Funny though, the more I try to remember the questions the more I seem to forget them. I never expected to pass that examination, but I passed with flying colors at that.

After passing the exam, I met the person I most admired. He was Yondaime, my sensei. He had blue eyes and blonde hair. He had all the great qualities of a true ninja, even though he was known for his quick temper and brashness he was better known for his smile and his ability to inspire confidence and admiration in others. That's what earn him the title "_The yellow flash_" and of course "_The Fourth Hokage_". That's the reason why I am in awe of him.

I was disappointed because Aki was not under my _sensei_. Nonetheless, I was happy in that team because I was able to meet my best friend. When I first saw him, I was afraid. It was probably because of his appearance. He had black eyes and black hair. He had a strange symbol on the back of his outfit. It was a red paper fan. I was really scared to approach him. I wanted to walk away but I knew I couldn't. He stared at me with a deadly look in his eyes. I stood motionless. I didn't know what to do. Strange, the expression on his face changed. He smiled and approached me. He offered a hand shake.

"Hi!" he said. "I'm _Uchiha Obito_. It's nice to meet you!"

That's when my best friend and I first talked. That's when I thought I had a brother. Well, to be honest I never showed that I was fond of him because I would get emotionally involved. I would never have the same fate my father had. I will always obey the rules… I promised myself that…

Life went smoothly for a long time. Until one summer's day…

I was walking alone on an alley. I could feel the scorching heat of the sun. I felt the sand of the dusty road on my feet. I could also hear the rustling of the leaves caused by the dry hot summer breeze. I sensed people approaching me. I wanted to test my ninja hiding abilities, so I decided to spy on them.

"Have you seen the kid named Kakashi?" I was surprised to hear one of them say.

"Yeah, I've seen him…the demon, right?" Another said.

"I heard he had nice blue eyes." The third person said. "He must be a handsome demon."

Me, a demon? Am I a demon? Up to now, I still don't know why I listened to them talking.

"I heard he became a chounin at 6…"

"That sure is young…He must be talented!"

"No, he's not. He has demonic powers. That's the very cause of his father's cursed destiny. That was punishment from kami-sama."

"Then, it is true he killed his parents."

What? I just couldn't take it anymore. I am not a demon. I am just an eight-year-old kid! How could I do such thing! Why would I want to kill my father and mother? I loved them both so much! What did I do to deserve this accusation? I ran and ran as I fast as my feet could carry me. I did not have any idea to where I was running to. I just wanted to run away from it all…

Without realizing it, I was under the cherry blossom trees. I panted hoping to contain my tears; but I couldn't. I looked up the tree hoping to return the tears to my eyes. Now matter how I tried, I could not stop them from flowing down my cheeks.

"Hey, Kakashi-kun!" a voice suddenly said. "What are you doing here?"

I immediately wiped my eyes. "Nothing…"

Then, she looked at my eyes. But, I gazed into her eyes…(that's what I thought it was…) I felt strange when I looked into hers; her bluish grey eyes. I saw every reflection of light. And for a while, I seem to have forgotten what I was crying about. Was that the feeling of being lost in someone's eyes? Because how would I know, I was just eight years old back then…

" Why did you cry?"

Somehow when she said those words, it made me irritated and thankful at the same time. I was irritated because…well… how did she find out that I cried? On the other hand, I was thankful she did that because it made me stop looking into her eyes and got me back to reality.

" I didn't cry!"

"Yes, you did! Your eyes are red!"

We argued for a couple minutes. Finally, I gave in and admitted I cried. I told her what happened.

"Then, I don't show your face! That way…well…they won't know it's you! And they can't criticize your face!"

She laughed. I frowned. Up to now, I don't know why I took her advice seriously. Nor do I remember why I listened to her in the first place. All I knew was the following day, I hid my face to the world showing only my two blue eyes which they appreciated…

* * *

hope you guys like it! R&R


	3. Farewell, my friend

a/n: this is the second chapter of my fanfic…hope you guys enjoy this…

* * *

**_Chapter two: Farewell, my friend_**

Time passed by quickly. I became a _jounin_. _Aki_ too, became a jounin. _Rin_ and _Obito_ had just become a _chounin_. I thought…no…I believed I already had a peaceful life. But I was wrong; I was completely wrong…

It was during that time, when prolonged wars gradually weakened the fire country…my team was sent on a mission. It was the mission I could never ever forget in my entire life. It was when I lost my brother, my friend…

_Obito_ was running late, as usual. He made another stupid excuse for being late. I didn't actually care, but I had to do something for him not being late. It was against the rules. I didn't want him to disobey the rules. I scolded him for a while, but sensei told me stop.

But I replied. "_Those who don't follow the rules are trash_."

Yes, those who don't follow the rules are trash. They should obey the rules because they might end up like my father.

"It's always about rules." _Obito_ said "Rules this. Rules that. Don't you have some compassion inside you!"

Rin stopped me and Obito from fighting.

That day was a special day. It was the day I took my first mission as a jounin. To be honest, I was very excited. _Sensei_ explained to us the plan. We were to be divided into two teams (one of which I will lead, of course) and set out to the country's border. But before the mission began, _Rin_ handed me a medicine bag in case of an emergency. And the most valuable present (in my opinion) was given to me. It was a special _kunai_ that _sensei Yondaime_ offered me.

Before we set off, I showed off my new technique; _Chidori_. I wasn't able to control that _jitsu_ for sometime. Perhaps, that was the reason why that fate occurred to me. Well, I was almost killed; I didn't know why I didn't die at the time.

I never realized it but my cursed predicament was about to unfold. I wasn't able to prepare myself on the course of the events. Up to now, I still wonder how I managed to survive all of them…

I don't remember how it happened. It just happened quickly. I don't know. Maybe it was because of my inability to lead or my obsession to rules that lead to that circumstance. _Rin_ was abducted without my sensing it immediately. I knew that time we couldn't follow her. Because if I did, I would break the rules. But _Obito_ was different. He was persistent in rescuing Rin.

"_Those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who don't care about there friends are **LOWER** then **TRASH**_!" Those were his words when he disappeared into the trees to catch up with the ninja that took _Rin_.

I hesitated at first and allowed those words of Obito to echo inside my ears. Those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who don't care about there friends are **LOWER** then **TRASH**! I stood for a while and looked at the special kunai Sensei gave me and made me think. If Hokage-san were in my place, what would he do? I stood there thinking of the answer for a while. Then, it hit me; the answer hit me.

I ran toward the direction _Obito_ went. Hopefully, I would be able to catch up with him. Still, I never had the slightest idea what would happen fifteen minutes after. It was indeed one of the worst days of my life…

I ran for a couple of minutes. I saw _Obito_ and _Rin_ from a distance with some other ninjas. I rushed to them. I was relieved because I made it on time.

I attacked, thankfully just in time. I was able to save _Obito_ in the nick of time by killing one of the _shinobi_.

I teased him by saying "I can't leave it all to a cry baby ninja like you!"

He was shocked to see me in front of him. I could tell by the look on his face. I immediately took out the _chakra_ blade which my father left me. The ninja who took Rin recognized me immediately and had mistaken me to be the _White Fang_.

"**_NIPPOU! MENSAI GAISURE NO JITSU!_**" the ninja called out. He camouflaged in the trees, but I was able to smell the rat. He used a camouflage _jitsu._

"_Obito_! Behind you!"

I went to cover him. And in doing so, my left eye I was hit causing it to become blind. That's how I got my scar; that's how I got my _Sharingan_. I screamed in agony, in pain. Obito tried to comfort me, but he cried and blamed himself for what happened to me eye.

I ended up comfronting him, instead.

"Don't cry. I am not dead yet. And besides, ninjas don't cry." I said to him.

He stood there in front of me for a while. For a few seconds or so, I thought he had already admitted his defeat, his death. But I was wrong. When I looked at him, I saw something different in his eyes. For the first time in my life, I saw the _Sharingan_. His red eyes gleamed with anger.

"_I will protect my companions, even at the expense of my life!_" He said. He took out a kunai and the stabbed the enemy. It took him a few seconds to realize that he had already awakened his _sharingan_. He was very surprised when he did.

I remember that he always told me that he wanted to awaken his _Sharingan_. There wasn't a day he didn't talk about it. He was very enviuos with his counsins that he they had _sharingans_. He always did make me smile when he talks about it.

"_Kakashi_! Can you still see?" he asked.

"No! But, I'll be fine!" I said. "Let's get it on!"

He defeated all the other _shinobis_. We killed almost every single one of them.

I thought it was over. I had no idea it was far from over. I had no idea it was just the tip of the iceberg.

When we were about to leave that place, the unexpected happened. That time I had a feeling the worst was about to happen. It turned out one of the ninjas we attempted to kill managed to survive and make his last jitsu.

"**_DOTON! YADO KIZUSHI!_**" He yelled. He shattered the earth making the side of the mountain. Boulders began to fall to the ground. We ran as fast as our feet could carry us…

Because of my disable to see, I wasn't fully able to evade the falling rocks. But thanks to Obito-san, I was able to; most specially the last boulder that almost cost me my life. He pushed me away. So, instead of the gigantic stone hitting me, it crashed towards him instead…

"_Kakashi-kun_!" _Rin-chan_ said worriedly.

"I'm alright." I panted. "But _Obito-_"

We both rushed to _Obito-san_. When we found him, his body was half covered by a huge boulder. His body was covered with blood. I could see the _Sharingan_ eye filled with tears. I could also see my vision become blurry. (Yes, because of the tears.) I tried. I swear, I tried to lift that cursed boulder with all my might. But I couldn't. I just couldn't…

"If I just followed you when you were on your way to rescue _Rin-chan_, then…" I explained.

"No…" He said weakly. "Forget it."

I couldn't bare the sight of his beaten-up body. I felt weak again. Like when I was three, I wasn't able to stop the fate of the person I cared for. I wasn't able to do anything. But look hopelessly at their bodies and cry…

"Hey," he smiled. "I am the only one who hasn't given you your present for becoming a _jounin_."

"But…" I said.

"Look, it's not any lousy gift or anything." He continued. "I was thinking…well…My _sharingan_…"

"_Demo…Obito-san_…" I was shocked.

"You can have it…after all…I will die anyway…And besides, people say in the village that you're a great _jounin_…This will make you even greater…"

"_doushite_…" I whispered to myself.

"_Rin-chan_," _Obito-san_ said. "Take out my eye and give it to _Kakashi-san_…"

"**_KAKASHI-KUN!_**" Rin-chan said. "Come closer, so I can begin the operation."

The last words of _Obito_ were the ones I could never for get in my life. Up to this day, those words still echo in my mind…

"_And…from now on… I will see the future…But I can also become your eye that will always protect you…_"

After he said those words, he died.

Then, enemy shinobis can down attacking the two of us. I killed every single one of them. And for the first time, I was able to successfully use my _Chidori_. We were not able to get back _Obito-san's_ body because after the attack there was an after shock of the rockslide. _Obito's_ body was covered by those rocks. The only two things had left of him were the goggles he always wore and his sharingan on my left eye.

When we arrived back to _Konoha_, the war was almost over. Many nameless ninjas died without anyone knowing their bravery. One of which was _Obito Uchiha_. He died for me without anyone knowing he did. For me, he was a hero. Without him, I wouldn't be sitting underneath these cherry blossoms…

His death was carved on a tombstone along with the other ninjas. There, I always stayed. And there I sometimes cry…

* * *

_a/n: That was the 2nd chapter of my first fanfic…This part of the story was mostly based o the manga and is true. This part does not belong tp me! I am simply retelling it from Kakashi-kun's point of view. I'm sorry if I had grammar lapses or typograpgical errors… I hope you guys enjoy this! BYE!_


	4. The Second Disaster

a/n: This is the third chapter of this fanfic… This part is half-true, half-fanfiction… so here it is. Enjoy… By the way, thanks for the reviews!

* * *

_Every now and then, we find a special friend,_  
_Who never lets us down._  
_Who understands it all, Reaches out each time we fall,_  
_You're the best friend that I've found._  
_I know you can't stay; Part of you will never ever go away,_  
_Your heart will stay_  
_And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you,_  
_I'll be standing by your side with all you do._  
_And I will never leave, As long as you believe,_  
_I'll make a wish for you, and hope it will come true._  
_Then life will just be kind, to such a gentle mind._  
_If you lose your way, think back on yesterday._  
_Remember me this way, remember me this way_

**_Chapter Three: The Second Disaster_**

I was deeply saddened with the death of _Obito_. Oh, how I wished he lived longer. He could have lived a little longer; just for a while. I became more silent. I talked less. Yes, even to _Aki_. Nevertheless, she tried to cheer me up. She was the reason why I felt…well…better…

"Hey, _Kakashi-kun_," she said to me in her always cheerful manner. "Why so blue?"

"_Dakara…Obito-san wa_" I said.

"Don't be sad." She tried to cheer me up. "_Obito-kun_ will not be happy…"

I smiled behind my black mask. Somehow, when she said it, I felt better, a lot better. She smiled back. She looked at my _Sharingan_.

"Now, you will look just like me!" she said sanguinely.

Yes, I would look just like her if she had her_ sharingan_ eye active. Her clan, _Amakusa_ has some sort…well, something. An advance bloodline I suppose; probably one of the most powerful. A sharingan on the left and a byakugan on the other…

She slanted my _head protector_ to cover my red eye. I smiled again. She smiled back again. She was growing more and more beautiful. Her deep set of bluish-grey eyes were becoming more _almond-shaped_. Her lips are becoming pinker. Her long hazel-brown hair made her face prettier. She was already growing into a beautiful woman. Sensei told me that she and I look good together. (_I blushed when he said that_.)

"So, are you _gonna_ go to the academy tomorrow?" I asked.

She shook her head. "_Nah…_"

"The stars are sure pretty tonight." She said.

"Yes, they are." I replied.

"Hey look, _Kakashi-kun_, a shooting star!"

I closed my eyes and made a wish. "_I wish I will be able to protect the lives of everyone I care for. So, I wish to be a Hokage someday, just like my sensei_." I said to myself. That's it. That was all I wished for.

That was the first time I wished to be a _Hokage_. But up to know, no one knew I wanted to be one; nobody. I kept it my secret.

We said _sayonara_ and I left her at her home.

It felt chilly that night. The clouds covered the moon. The night was silent; no sound, not even crickets. The autumn leaves were the only sound I could hear. I walked slowly that moonless night. I hadn't walked far when I saw my sensei walking along the alley. He was carrying something on his hands. He called me and I approached him. It turned out that the something he was carrying was a baby. He told me that he'd take me to my home…

"_Sensei_," I asked. "What is his name?"

"**_Naruto_**…" he said while gazing at the baby. "_Someday, he'll grow up to be a great ninja; far greater than I am._"

I looked at the little baby. His small hands and feet were so cute. He looked so fragile. He had blonde hair much like his father's. His small little blue eyes were similar to his _Oto-san's. _

I smiled. "_I betcha he will_…"

"Have you gotten over _Obito's_ death?" he asked.

"A little I guess. I just don't understand why-"

He smiled.

"Do you see those dried leaves on the tree branch, _Kakashi_?"

I nodded.

"_In time, those leaves will fall to the ground and rot._ Do you know why?"

Before I could answer, he already continued talking.

"_Those dried leaves fall to make way for new leaves. That's what happened. Life is like that. We have to give way to new things, new life to come into this world; a new hope. In your case, you were given a second chance._"

"But, why did he give up his life for me. He didn't have to sacrifice his life for me."

"Boy, _sacrifice is not something you give up. It is passed on to someone who needs it more…_"

"_Demo…_"

"_Obito sacrificed his life for you. He gave his life for you because you needed it more than he needed it…_"

With those words, I was a bit enlightened. I smiled.

Then, the second disaster came…

Just before we reached my home, _Aki-chan_ came running to us in fright.

"**_Hokage-sama_**!" She yelled. "_A demon…it attacked…my home…my family…mina-san…they're all…**dead!**"_

_Sensei_ was shocked.

"_Aki, Kakashi_!" He said. "Please take care of him for a while! Wait here!"

He tendered _Naruto_ to us. He ran towards _Aki's_ house and disappeared into the night.

Then, after a few minutes after _Yondaime-sensei_ left, a _nine-tailed red fox_ appeared before me, _Aki_, and _Sensei_'s son.

Aki screamed frantically. We ran but it was catching up with us. Suddenly, _Aki_ stopped. Then, for the second time I saw her _Sharingan_. She made hand seals. I recognized them. It was the forbidden technique of her clan. I remember what she said a long time ago…

"_Chakra _is stored in our bodies. Contrary to what some ninjas think, using too much _charka_ does not make them age but it makes them younger. The older the human cell is the more _charka_ it can contain." She explained.

I was confused when she said that.

"Moreover, if the _charka_ user can manipulate is use of _charka_, he can have immortality, though a technique, of course…our family's secret technique."

"What does it do?" I asked.

"Well, it is even better then the _sharingan_. It can summon monster without a contract. It can seal monsters too!"

"_Any side effects_?"

"Well, if you did the hand seals incorrectly you'll die. What else? It can only be used once every thirteen years…and you'll be _thirteen years younger_!"

She showed me the first steps. That's how I knew that she was making the technique…

"**_AKI-CHAN!_**" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "**_DON'T DO IT!_**"

But, I was too late. _Chakra_ already began to flow out. I was indeed too late…

After the flash, I found her lying motionlessly on the ground, much like now. The _Kyuubi _was standing in front of me and I couldn't do anything again. I almost died. If s_ensei-Hokage_ hadn't come sooner I would have died. I saw him fight the nine-tailed demon. I just hugged the little boy in my hands. I was so afraid. Then…

"**_FUUIN JUTSU SHIKI FUUJIN!_**" Sensei yelled. He used the _Dead Demon Imprisonment technique_. He called me and told me to remove the blanket of innocent _Naruto_. With all his remaining power, he sealed the demon fox inside his newborn son…

His last words were "W_ithout your friend, I would not have sealed the monster…It help a lot._" He looked at his blonde haired son hugged and kissed him, closed his eyes, and died.

I rushed to Aki. I checked to see if there was a sign of breathing. None; not even a pulse.

I was in a state of shock. At first, I tried to stop my _namida_ (a/n: tears) from falling. But, I knew in the end, it will just continue flowing down my cheeks. How could I let it happen! I let someone die again…

In that night, I saw two people die before my very eyes…again…with me being able to do anything… I just stood there in the darkness of the night crying while carrying the little one in my hands knowing that he would grow up without a father…

I disappeared into the night carrying the fragile little creature. I was thinking what to do… The other _shinobis_ came into the scene. They all mourned. I could do nothing during that crucial moment. So, what can I do then? I went to my house and cried myself to sleep. I was worthless, I thought. Even if I had a _sharingan_, I couldn't protect them. I wasn't able to save them.

My mother and father died while I was playing outside the house. _Obito-san_, my best friend died before my very eyes and because of me. Now, my mentor and my loved one died in front of me and all I could do was cry and hug the infant. What kind of person am I? I thought I did not deserve to live…

* * *

a/n: _So, what do you guys think? Well, I am really very sorry if I had grammar lapses or typographical errors. I'm not patient enough to proofread my work…Anyway, that's the end of chapter three! Bye-bye! P.S. if you guys had problems in understanding the story or a conflict in the original story (though this is a fan fiction), please tell me! It will be very helpful in improving my story. (Wow, this is the longest a/n I've written so far!) _


	5. Runaway

_a/n: hello everybody! It's me! I'm back with the fourth chapter of my first Naruto fanfic. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you guys like this chapter! Disclaimer: (I haven't done this for the few chapters.)I do not own, (But I wish I did) any of the characters of this facfic except the girl. (The guy who made this can keep the other characters except for Kakashi-kun. May I have have him?) Anyway, this is the fourth chapter! DOZO! _

* * *

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_  
_I will not let myself_  
_Cause my heart so much misery_  
_I will not break the way you did,_  
_You fell so hard_  
_I've learned the hard way_  
_To never let it get that far_  
_I lose my way_  
_And it's not too long before you point it out_  
_I cannot cry_  
_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_  
_I'm forced to fake_  
_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_  
_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

**_Chapter four: Runaway_**

I woke up the following morning in my room feeling empty. I sighed heavily. I just couldn't forget what happened last night…

I saw the blonde-haired baby in a _futon_ not far from where I slept. He slept peacefully not knowing that his father was gone. I came closer to him I looked at his abdomen. I noticed some weird markings. I looked at his face. There were cat-like whiskers. I took a bottle of milk. I fed him. After a while, I took a bath and changed my clothes…

I stood in front of a mirror. I saw my whole face. I looked at my blue right eye and red left eye. I touched the scar along the left. I recalled _Obito-san's_ death, how helpless I was. I couldn't do anything to save him. I looked at entire face. I remembered what those people said to me five years ago. "_A handsome demon?_" Maybe I am a demon. The people who were close to me were curse by _kami-sama_. I figured I should just leave this village…

I took the boy and went outside. I walked back to the place where I lost _Aki_ and my _sensei_. Everything was gone. There was no hint that a fight took place there. I looked around to see if there was anything that fell on the ground. I could probably have it as a memento, a souvenir for their existence. There was none. But to my surprise, instead of finding a keepsake of the two, I found a baby girl. Now, I was carrying two children in my arms!

I remembered what my _sensei_ said. "_Those dried leaves fall to make way for new leaves. That's what happened. Life is like that. We have to give way to new things, new life to come into this world; a new hope."_ Yes, these children, they are the hope of _Konoha_.

I continued walking along the alley… It was already almost afternoon. Then, I saw him again…

He was a lot older than the last time I saw him. His white hair became puffier. The red lines on his eyes became more prominent. It became to look like tears of blood. He still had that silver head ornament on his head. It wasn't a head protector like mine. But, I think, it's a head protector. He was now carrying a huge scroll on his back. I heard he already became a _sannin._

"_Oji-san!_" I called out to my uncle.

He smiled and waved to me.

"Hey, are they your kids?" he joked.

I shook my head. "_Ie_! The blonde boy is _Yondaime-sensei_'s child and the other is…"

I didn't know whose child was it. When I looked at that child carefully, I saw her bluish-grey eyes, her cinnamon brown hair and sweet smile. She reminded me of _Aki_…

"Come on, _Kakashi_." He said. "Let's take them to the academy…"

"_Ne, Oji-san_" I said. "Can I name this little girl Aki? _Akiko Mizuhara_."

Why _Akiko_? Well, _Aki_ always wanted to have that name. This child will be in memory of her, much like _Naruto_ is in memory my _sensei_…

We took them to the academy. There, after I returned to _Konoha_ (_after I ran away_) I saw them grow…

_Oji-san_ and I ate after that. I was still sad. Then, he told me words of wisdom much like what _Hokage-sensei _said.

It was around dusk that time…

"I think you're very sad about what happened." He said.

I nodded. Then, without realizing it, I began to shed tears. And just like what happened ten years ago when I was three, I cried in front of him. He hugged me and smiled and told me everything would be alright. I never wept ever since then…until now…

"Look," He said "_The sun is already setting_."

I looked at the orange sun. The sky was a mixture of colors, blue, pink, orange, grey, purple, and yellow. It was so pretty.

"_The moon will come out anytime now_." He continued talking. "_It's just like life…_"

He paused and continued talking. "_The sun rises in the east and sets in the west. The moon appears at dusk and disappears at twilight. It is a cycle, like life. The sun has to live to make way for the moon. Each has its role in life's cycle_."

"Why is night so important?" I asked. "_It's so dark and you can't see a thing_."

"_At day, you can play. You can do the things you want to do. But at night, you can rest. So, you have enough energy to face tomorrow. And at night, you can see the stars and you can dream of the things you can never do…_"

I smiled.

"_The sun sets to give way for the moon to shine in the dark night. The moon, in time, disappears in sight to also give way to the rising of the new sun; a new day. But, both the sun and the moon never really vanish forever. They're both there watching us from the heavens. Life is like that. It is a cycle. People have to die for other people, a new life, and a new hope. These people who died also never disappear. They are always in the heavens watching and protecting us…_"

I looked up the sky. I saw millions of stars shining down on me. With those words, I totally understand what happened. Before he left, he left me one of the best words of wisdom I have heard.

"_The ending is the really the end. It is a start of another beginning…_"

Then, he disappeared into the night carrying the huge scroll on his back with his wooden _zorii_ making a tapping sound on the empty alley…

But, not even he could change my mind. I had already decided. I would run away. I immediately packed a small backpack with some food, _kunai_ and _shinobi stars_ in it. I was determined. I was prepared to leave.

Well, I wasn't really planning to runaway. I just wanted to wander in the forest in think about what happened after all these years. I would go back, (_I did actually_) after five years, I guess…

I left the village around midnight. I rushed from tree to tree hoping to get as far as possible from the hidden leaf village. Somehow, I got tired and decided to rest and continue my travels tomorrow. I wander the forest for a few months hoping to find some runaway ninjas like me; I never found one. Instead, I met the person I most feared for the first time…

I was walking the forest like always. Then, I noticed someone was following me. I ran as fast as I could, but, no, the one that was following was gaining on me. I decided to face him head on and fight him…

"_Come out!_" I shouted. "_Show yourself!_"

I heard hissing sounds. Then, a tall white skinned man appeared before me. He had yellow eyes, much like a snake's. His tongue, I saw was also similar to a snake's forked-tongue. His pale skin somehow, appeared to have scales. I shivered in fear.

"_Hello, little boy_." He hissed. "_I've always wanted to meet you in person_."

I was frozen in fear. I just could move.

"Allow me to into introduce myself." He smirked. "I am _Orochimaru_. And you are, I assume to me, _Hatake Kakashi_."

I nodded.

_Orochimaru_. Isn't he the one my uncle was talking about? His teammate when he was just a _gennin_ under the _third hokage_? Didn't this guy betray _Konoha_ a long time ago which exiled him? Yes, he was the same person who would attack _Konoha_ ten years after and kill the third… I knew. I just had to get away from him. I need a plan to get a way from him.

"**_RASENGAN!_**" I used that technique which _Oji-san_ taught me a long time ago. I could finally use it. It was a lot more powerful that the _Chidori_. That's why I figured, I should use it.

_Orochimaru_ almost fainted, I guess. I ran as fast as I could. Finally, I knew I lost him. Actually, if I followed Orochimaru, I would have been in Kabuto's place. Hmmm…That's something to think about…Afterwards, I became an _Anbu_. It was a group of powerful _jounins_. I joined. Nevertheless, I flew solo.

It was also during this time when I voyaged to the _snow country_ to rescue the princess. She was still a child then. I took her to some old man. There, she grew and became a famous actress. A few years after that, I would also meet her again and save her destroyed village with my team.

I continued traveling from place to place hoping to still find the answer I was looking for. Then one night, when I was already eighteen years old, the answer hit me…

It was autumn, around sunset. The wind was dry yet chilly. I could already see the stars and the moon. I remembered what _Oji-san_ and _Sensei_ said. "_Life is like that. We have to give way to new things, new life to come into this world; a new hope." _

I saw the marigold sun. It was setting slowly while the sun was becoming dappled mix of colors. The small crescent-shaped moon was becoming more and more bright. The stars in the twilight sky were like fireflies on the ceiling. And then amber shaded withered leaves rustled with the cool night breeze while falling from the branches. The wise words of those two people echoed in my head. Finally, I realized what they really wanted to mean…

I knew. I could now go back to the _Hidden Leaf Village_. After five years of searching what it really meant. I finally understood it. I felt like a new person, a wiser _shinobi._

I set off that night to return to _Konoha_. It had been five long years since I left. I wondered how _Naruto_ looked like, how he would face the world without a father. I remembered _Akiko Mizuhara_. She grew up with out a family. I came back there…

And from a far, I could see the monuments of the great _Hokages_, from the first, and of course, to the fourth. I could see all of them. I reminded myself of my wish. I knew it wouldn't be a wish anymore. I will pursue it. When I saw those monuments, _(much like Mount Rushmore_) even though I am still miles away from _The Hidden Leaf Village_, I could already say, "_Tadaima! It's good to be home!_"

To be honest, even up to now, I am aspiring to be a _hokage._ Despite that I am dying, I will never lose hope that I will live. _I promised to all of them that I will live!_

* * *

_a/n: I have a moral lesson in my fanfic! Yehey! You don't get that everyday! Anyway, that was the fourth chapter! I swear! I'll finish this fanfic! Just five more chapters to go and an epilogue. sob _


	6. The Return

_a/n: This is fifth chapter of my Kakashi fan fiction. The explanation of making this fanfic is at the end… thanks for reading! Again, I'm sorry for typographical errors and grammatical errors. I told you guys, I'm not patient in proofreading…And besides, a friend of mine dared me to finish this fanfiction in less than two weeks..._

* * *

_Dancing bears,_  
_Painted wings_  
_Things I almost remember_  
_Far away, long ago_  
_Glowing dim as an ember,_  
_Things my heart used to know,_  
_Things it yearns to remember..._  
_Someone holds me safe and warm_  
_Horses prance through a silver storm_  
_Figures dancing gracefully_  
_Across my memory..._  
_And a song someone sings_  
_Once upon a December_

**_Chapter five: The Return_**

I rushed down to the gates of the _Konoha_ village the moment I felt I couldn't contain my excitement. I felt that it had been ten years since I had not returned. But in truth, it was just five years.

"_Tadaima_!" I said to myself. "It feels so good to be home…"

It was already night that time. So, I had to be careful not to wake up anyone. I crept to my old apartment room. But I found someone else sleeping there. Where am I suppose to sleep now? I asked myself. I decided to sleep in a bench near my apartment. It was freezing cold. But, hey, I even slept under a blanket of snow when I was away from _Konoha_…

"Hey, kid…" I heard someone say. He was trying to wake me up. "Wake up!"

I opened my eyes. It was already morning. Then, I saw him again, my uncle.

He smiled. "_Ohayou! Breakfast_?" he asked.

I nodded.

We ate at a small _ramen_ house not far from where I slept.

"_Jiraiya-san…_" I said. I didn't want to call him _Oji-san_ anymore.

"To embarrassed to call me _Oji-san_ now, _ne_?" He laughed.

I sipped my _ramen_.

"You know, my sister would have been proud of you, if she were still alive…" He suddenly said.

"_Oka-san…_" I murmured.

Yes, she would have been proud if she were alive. For a while there, I thought of my mother, her sweet face, how her smile would look like if she knew had already become an _Anbu_. Just being a _jounin_ at the age of thirteen, she would have been proud. I think _Oto-san_ would have been proud too.

"Hey, kid…" my puffy white haired uncle said. " Here, have this. It's a welcome home present."

It was wrapped in orange paper. I slowly opened it. And when I did, I couldn't put that present down ever since…

"_Come, Come Paradise…_" My face looked puzzled.

My uncle just smiled. This book is…well… considering my uncle is a hermit that likes women (_especially unclad ones_).

"_Come, come paradise_?" I asked again.

"Read it, kid." He said. "I swear you'll love it…"

I stood up. But before I left that small ramen house, I said to my uncle "I'll read it, but don't every call me kid."

He laughed. "_You've changed a lot…**KID**_!"

I threw a stone on his face causing a well, huge mark.

"_Don't push it, Oji-san!_" I yelled. That was the last time I called him _Oji-san_. That was also the last conversation we had as uncle and nephew. He knew it. I knew it.

I walked towards the academy. On my way, I saw a familiar little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had those little cat-like whiskers. Was this _Naruto_? He was alone sitting on a swing in an empty playground. Didn't he have friends to play with? I approached him and sat on the other swing beside him.

"Where are your friends, kid?" I asked him.

"I have no friends." He sighed.

"Why?" I asked him again.

"Because people say I'm a demon…"

"I see…" I nodded.

"Hey, _Oni-chan_," He then said. "Can you be my friend?"

I nodded and smiled behind my mask.

"Hey, why are you wearing a mask?" He asked.

"It's a secret." Then he pulled the cover down and revealed my face.

"Gee, _Oni-chan_." He said in a happier tone. "You sure are good-looking. Why hide it under a mask?"

"It's none of your business." I said.

"Are you training to become a ninja?" I immediately asked to stray away from the topic about my face.

He shook his head.

I smiled. "Your father wanted you to be one…_Naruto_"

"You knew my father and my name?" I asked in shocked.

Then, I left the boy. But, if you ask _Naruto_ right now, he doesn't remember a thing. He doesn't even remember a line from that conversation. He doesn't remember how my face looked liked (_but he always wanted to see it_) or even a man who sat beside him on a swing a long time ago who knew his name. Up to now, he doesn't even know I knew his father, my _sensei_…

I kept on walking (_while reading Come, come Paradise, of course_). I swear I really love reading that book. Wherever I go, I always make sure I brought that book. I really like that book…

Anyway, while walking, I didn't notice that I was about to bump into someone. That someone was just a little girl, five years old, I think.

"Ah, _gomen,_ _gomen_…" I apologized.

"It's all right, _Oni-chan_." She smiled.

When I looked at the girl, I saw those bluish-gray eyes that illuminated but somehow didn't glow and the hazel brown hair. _Akiru_… yes, she looked so much like her…

"Hey, kid," I asked. "What's your name?"

"_Chounin Akiko Mizuhara of team seven, Sir!_" She said cheerfully.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"_Go_ (_a/n: five_)!" She said loudly.

I smiled. She blushed. "_Kakashi-sensei_ must be very handsome…" She turned very red. I could tell. Then, she left.

I continued walking. It was a long time before I realized it. How did that kid know my name? I haven't been here for more than twenty-four hours. Then, I joked to myself.

"_Maybe, I'm just very famous that everybody in the entire village knows my greatness_."

I laughed all by myself. Honestly, I thought I was losing it. Damn that C_ome, come Paradise_ book. I think made me a bit crazy.

Then, I saw it, the tombstone. I scanned the names.

Then, one of the names popped out. _Uchiha Obito_. I smiled. My best friend had become a hero…

"Welcome back, _Hatake-san_." An old but cheerful voice said. I turned around. It was the third _Hokage_. I bowed to show respect.

"_Thank you, sir_."

"Let's go." He said.

"_Doko_?" I asked.

"_To the academy_. Where else? You are now a _jounin_ ready to lead a team."

"_Demo_…sir" I declined the offer.

I knew I wasn't ready to have a team of my own. I'll wait until _Naruto_ becomes a _gennin_…

But until then, I just kept reading my most favorite book of all. (What's wrong me? Favorite and most?) I think I became a bit out of my mind after starting reading this novel. I mean… Well, it's nice…Junko said… I will lose track of you…then…

I just love those _Come, come, paradise_ books!

_a/n: This fan fiction is an explanation of a few things. a.) Why kakashi-kun adores/is fond of/respects a lot Jiraiya-san and his relationship to him b.) Why team seven was the first team he trained c.) the come, come paradise books d.) his past e.) why is he always in that tombstone f.) why he doesn't show his face g.) Naruto's relationship with the Fourth h.) Kakashi's obsession to rules i.)etc. Which are true? The come, come paradise books, the tombstone, Naruto's relationship with the Fourth, Kakashi's obsession to rules and some I can't remember… P.S. The Junko part there is a line from Kakashi's favorite novel…_


	7. Team Seven

_a/n: Hello again! This is the (drumroll) sixth chapter of my fan fiction. I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Sorry. I forgot to tell you. I'm not good at writing author's notes… I suck at it…_

* * *

_Raindrops on roses_  
_And whiskers on kittens_  
_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes_  
_Silver white winter that melt into spring_  
_These are a few of my favorite things_  
_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_  
_Brown paper packages tied up with strings_  
_These are a few of my favorite things_  
_When the dog bites_  
_When the bee stings_  
_When I'm feeling sad_  
_I simply remember my favorite things_  
_And then I don't feel_

_So bad_

**_Chapter six: Team Seven_**

I was excited that day. I knew why. It was the day would teach my first students. I would lead _team seven_. Why _team seven_? It's for the little girl I found at the vicinity of the incident that happened about thirteen years ago…She was already a _jounin_ around that time. So, I wasn't able to teach her though I wanted to. I chose these people instead.

Of course, I chose _Naruto Uzumaki_. Obviously, I chose him because of my _sensei_. I will guide him to become a ninja my _sensei_ always dreamed him to become. I would do everything I could to mold him. His grades in the academy were a bit low. But, big deal…I will do my very best to make him become the best _shinobi_…he might even be a _Hokage_… (_After me, of course_.) He also reminded me so much of _Obito-san_. He left afterwards to train under _Jiraiya-san_. I bet he'll be a lot stronger when he comes back.

Next is _Uchiha Sasuke_. He isn't really like _Obito-san_. But, they're both from the same bloodline. Also, he reminded me of myself back when I was young. He is serious, like me. Strict about rules, I guess. Determined, like me… What else? Ah, I know. He also lost his family at a young age. His brother, _Itachi_ massacre their entire family to obtain the most powerful form of _Sharingan_… But unlike me, _Sasuke _sought revenge… _Sasuke_ also left. After being bitten my _Orochimaru_, he was being recruited. After fighting with _Naruto_ using his _Chidori_, I had a talk with him.

"_What would you do if I killed everyone dear to you? Wouldn't you do the same_?" He asked.

But I replied. "_You can't do that. All the people I cared for are now dead_."

_Sasuke_ was really shocked when I said that.

_Sakura Haruno_ is the only rose among the thorns. She isn't much like _Akiru_, but both of them are determined, smart and cheerful. Though _Sakura_ is, apparently, crazy in love with _Sasuke_, she symbolizes my beloved _Akiru_. When I left for this mission, Saruka was being taught by the _fifth hokage_, _Tsunade_. She wanted _Sakura_ to become a medicine ninja, like her. She believed that _Sakura_ would someday be even better than her. She cried so hard when _Sasuke_ left.

_These three children balance each other; one female for two males, two not so regular children and a regular one, and one above average, one average, and one below average. It is a harmony in the team. I just love it…_

Anyway, the day of our first encounter was one of the days I could never forget.

I was a bit late, I guess. Then the moment I entered the classroom, I was hit by a chalkboard eraser on the head. But, hey, I was still alive after that, right?

"Tell me your name, dreams, and hobbies and dislikes…I go first." I said on the first meeting.

"I am _Hatake Kakashi_. I will be your _jounin_ teacher. I have no intention of telling you guys about my dreams, dislikes and hobbies."

Sensei's kid spoke first. "I'm _Uzumaki Naruto_. Hobbies? Well, I like _ramen_, I guess. I don't like soggy _ramen_ and when I order ramen that comes late. _My dream_?"

He paused. I said to myself. Gee, this guy just thinks of food.

"**_I want to be a Hokage_**!" He said proudly.

Well, I was glad to hear that. I knew _Yondaime-sensei_ would have been proud.

"_Next_."

"_Watashi wa Haruno Sakura_. I like _Sasuke_ and I hate _Naruto_."

Actually, I am not sure what she really said. I can't seem to remember. I don't even remember what her dreams were.

"Next."

"I'm _Uchiha Sasuke_. I have no hobbies. I hate everything. I have no dream. I just want to kill the guy who killed my family."

"Anyway," I said. "Tomorrow, we shall begin your training. _Skip breakfast_ to you don't vomit. Did I make myself clear?"

I just loved what happened the following day. They skipped breakfast and they would have a training all day. (_Oh, I'm such a genius_.) I had two bells hanging from my belt. All they had to do was steal it from me. But, of course, what would I expect from twelve-year-old _gennins_. None of them were able to get it, of course. I just loved that day. I couldn't help laughing.

I don't really remember what happened after that. Was it the battle of _Zabusa_? When did I use the _One thousand years of pain_ to kick _Naruto's _ass? Eh, I can't remember.

But what I vividly remember was the days when they were trying to uncover what was behind my mask. They were unsuccessful. I also liked that day. It always makes me smile every time I remember it.

They first decided to treat me to ramen. They ordered me a _Pork-barbecue_ one. At first, I thought they were pulling pranks on me. I thought they would drop snow over me, make the _chopstick_ case explode or use a big punching glove on me. How I could refuse the free meal. Luckily, _Shikamaru_ and the others covered the three. So, I devoured the ramen quickly. But, the store owner and the waitress saw my face. And as I expected with would be amazed with it. _What can I say? I'm just damn good-looking_. I sensed that my three apprentices even craved more on knowing how I looked. They followed me everywhere. One time, I was walking towards home after buying my groceries. I noticed a new volume of Come, come, paradise. I noticed on the reflection of the glass window a blonde head, a pink head, and a black head. I knew they were tracking me down. I pretended that I didn't notice them at the same time making them think I noticed them by looking at the movie poster (_they were hiding behind it_.) That scared them.

They tried going after me one by one; but they failed. _Naruto_ tried (but failed) to wet my mask by making the food on the table spill. (_They hated me for spilling the food, I could tell._) They also took me to a steam bath hoping that I would remove my mask. (_Those suckers._) They even tried to remove it by force, but they couldn't lay their hands on me. I just love making those guys suffer…

In the end, they asked me directly if they could see my face. I pretended I wanted to, but they have to die before they could see my face… So I showed them another mask beneath my mask…

As for _Akiko_, she grew to be more like _Akiru_ every passing day. But I knew she wasn't my _Akiru_. Though I thought about her being _Akiru_ once, I quickly abandoned that idea. _Akiru_ was dead a long time I ago. I saw it before my very eyes. She didn't breath. She didn't have a heartbeat. I didn't want to put my hopes up. I knew she had died thirteen years ago…

The three children, _Naruto, Sasuke_, and _Sakura_ were my second family, my second chance. I didn't want to lose any of them. I didn't want to happen what happened thirteen years ago…

But I knew I failed when I lost _Sasuke_ to _Orochimaru_…

The third _Hokage_ died when _Orochimaru_ attacked the Hidden Leaf Village. Some other _shinobi_ died too. Some died with out anyone knowing their names. It was a sad day for everyone in _Konoha_. What were we going to do without a _Hokage_ to lead our village…?

All the ninjas were in black that day. I was too. All the young _gennins_ lined up to offer flowers to the late _Hokage_. I did that too when I was just a young_ jounin_ during the burial of my sensei. Many children were asking why the _Hokage_ died, especially _Naruto_.

"_It was his time… And besides, he knew that a lot more children needed to live more than him…_"

I knew then…I have already understood. We have to give way to new life, new hope. I believe these young _gennins_ are the new hope…

Nevertheless, _Konoha_ needed a new _Hokage_. _Jiraiya-san_ declined the offer of being hokage. But he presented himself to look for the new fifth _Hokage_…

_a/n: That was the sixth chapter of my long fan fiction. Now, if you got problems while reading this fiction well, I suggest you tell me! Don't use harsh words okay? I might kill you! Joke… Anyway just a few more chapters…please read and review…_


	8. The Fifth Hokage

_a/n: This is the six chapter of my Naruto fan fiction. Thanks for the reviews. I liked it…Again I do not own blah blah…I'm not patient proofreading…sorry of the typographical errors and wrong grammars._

* * *

_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark_  
_For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart_  
_To weave by picking up the pieces that remain_  
_Melodies of life--love's lost refrain_  
_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why_  
_We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye_  
_And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_  
_Let them ring out loud till they unfold_  
_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me_  
_Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name_  
_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine_  
_Adding up the layers of harmony_  
_And so it goes, on and on_  
_Melodies of life,_  
_To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond_

**_Chapter Seven: The Firth Hokage_**

I remember that late morning when I strolling. I was reading my favorite book like always. _Naruto_ had already been gone a few months; I hadn't been training my students since then…

I lazily walked alley after alley. Then, I stopped at a familiar alley where the disaster took place less than thirteen years ago. I stood under a shade of a tree. It was the same one I hid behind when the _kyuubi_ attacked. I did some reminiscing. I recalled the incident that happened less than thirteen years ago. My _sensei_, he sacrificed his life for _Konoha_. I salute to him for that. My loved one, _Akiru_, she lost her life in an attempt to seal the nine-tailed demon…

I sat under the tree for a while. It was early autumn that time. I had nothing to do with time. I had already eaten brunch and I just figured I would just read my book under the shadow of that tree…

It was almost past noon then so it considerably hot though it was autumn. The pavement was reflecting something that looks like water. Mirages, I figured. Then something appeared I thought it was a mirage. I thought I saw _Akiru_. She was was walking slowly under the blazing heat of the sun. She always did that when we were kids. I hated it but what can I do? I liked her. I shook my head a few times to make the illusion disappear. I even pinched myself because I thought I was asleep. But, I wasn't. It took me about thirty seconds to realize that the girl running was _Akiko_…

She immediately noticed me sitting under the tree. She asked me if she could join me. I agreed.

"_Kakashi-sempai_," she asked "What are doing here?"

"Breathing." I joked. She frowned when I said. "Just kidding." I took back what I said. Hey, I didn't want to make the thirteen-year-old _jounin_ cry.

"I'm bored." She said. "Ever since _Hokage-sama_ died, I haven't been sent on useful missions."

"Let me guess." I laughed. "All are class D missions…Well, same here…"

We sighed at the same time…

"Where are your parents?" I asked hoping for something to talk about. Then, I just remembered. That she didn't have any. I just found her.

"I didn't have one…" She said sadly.

"_Gomenasai…_" I apologized. "I'm sorry for bringing up that topic."

"_Demo…_" she said. " I always did wonder who found me. The people in the academy said that I was taken there by someone when I was a baby."

I hesitated to tell her at first what happened. But I decided in the end to her.

"I found you…" I said.

She had a puzzled look on her face.

"Over there." I pointed something that was a few meters away. "That's where I found you…"

"I see," She smiled. "**_ARIGATO!_**" Her eyes were filled with tears. "Thank you for that!"

I looked at her. Her eyes, it reminded me so much of my beloved _Akiru_. When I looked at the kid, I felt I was looking at the ghost of my _Akiru_. I smiled behind my mask. I knew. It just could be her, no matter how many times I would wish for it…

"You know," I said. I didn't know why I told her that but I didn't she was the only person that knew my gloomy past. "_Akiru Amakusa_ died in this place. I named you _Akiko_ in honor of her. She always wanted that name."

She had a more puzzled look on her face almost saying that "How come your telling me all these?"

Even I didn't comprehend why I did that. I was shocked because no one knew that, not even _Jiraiya-san_. I wondered what charisma this girl had to make me tell her all those things.

"She might I have been my wife, if she were alive right now."

I looked up the tree. If _Akiru's_ ghost were here right now, she might have punched me in the face or kicked my butt…

"_Kakashi-kun_…" I heard a faint whisper. Was that _Akiru's_ voice or just my imagination?

I looked at _Akiko_. She still had that baffled look on her face as if she didn't understand what I said.

"_Kakashi-sempai_," she stood up. "I should go now." She laughed. "You might say something I'm not suppose to hear."

She continued walking and disappeared down the dusty alley.

I yawned. I felt bored. I need a life. I need some one to love? Perhaps, I need to learn how to love again. That maybe the first step of getting a more exciting life. But, who? I didn't know that time that she was about to come into my life…

Then, one of the gates of the village opened. I immediately rushed to it to see who came.

Four people came in with a small swine. The first one was the little blonde haired boy of _Yondaime-sensei_, _Naruto Uzumaki_. I immediately felt a change in him. His movements were more polished, a better _shinobi_ than before.

Then came a silver-haired old man with red markings on his face, my uncle. I knew it. He eyes wondered around looking for something. I already knew what it was already… He was getting older and older every time I saw him. But, surprisingly, he never did lose his _'fond'_ for women.

A woman around her early thirties followed. She had a very light yellow hair with a blue diamond-shaped tattoo on her forehead. I immediately recognized her. _Tsunade_. She is Legendary _Sannin_ with an extraordinary ability to heal; her ability to intensely focus her charka to use it as a healing agent. I investigated her background a long time ago. She was the granddaughter of the first _Hokage_, and growing up in _Konoha_ had a little brother who she loved a lot. But when he died at a young age in battle she was traumatized but used this as a reason to make herself an even greater healer, enforcing rules that say each four man ninja team would have a medic when on missions greatly improving the life expectancy of the injured and creating odorless and tasteless poisons and counter poisons to be used against her enemies.

And along side this respectable ninja was a short blacked haired girl named _Shizune_ and a little pink pig with a necklace around its fat neck. When I saw them, I immediately concluded it. _Tsunade_, the greatest medical ninja would be the _Fifth Hokage_…

I sat down on a tree branch looking at her for a while. I thought about the missions she might send me. How horrible would it be? But, how would I know. It was the first time I met her, I think. So, I wouldn't know. Only time could tell…

I thought we would resume to our usual training when _Naruto_ got back. But, they went to some place and made there own mission. It was help some kid called _Itade_. I heard he had a brother in the academy, the _chounin_ examiner, I think. I was happy for them when they succeeded in that mission.

_Sasuke_ was taken to the hospital after that mission. He stayed there for a few days or so… That's when it really showed up, the rivalry between my students. Though that competition was already visible the first time we met, this was the time when it really heated up. They were now fighting with each other using the techniques they learned from there teachers…

It started one fine day. I was wandering from rooftop to rooftop when I saw two ball of bright light from a distance. I immediately rushed to what it was, not knowing that time that it was _Naruto _and _Sasuke_ fighting._ Naruto_ used the _Rasengan_ and _Sasuke_ used the _Chidori_. I rushed to stop those two from fighting. I knew that one day they would eliminate one another. I didn't want it to be that day.

And besides, I already knew who would win. I believe _Sasuke_ knew it too. I followed him and tried to talk to him. I didn't want to at first my Oji-san asked me to. I could refuse. I tied him to a tree (to make he would listen).

"You know," I explained to him. "You should know when to use that _Chidori_ of yours. You might kill someone you know."

I already what he had in mind. He wanted to awaken his _Mangenkyo_. That way, he figured would defeat his brother.

"Killing him would gain you nothing, _Sasuke_." I told him. "_Revenge wouldn't do you any good…_"

He just stared at me with anger with his red _Sharingan_ eyes.

"After you killed him, what are you going to do?" I asked sarcastically. "Bring your whole clan back to life?"

"What would you do," he asked with anger. "If I killed all the people you cared for?"

I laughed and then replied, "Sorry to tell you kid, all the people I loved and cherished are already dead. So, how would I know…"

I saw the shocked look on his face. "Think about it…" I said. "You'll know what I mean."

With that, I disappeared into the dark night…

The following day I found out from the _Fifth Hokage_ that _Sasuke_ ran away. Sakura's eyes were all red and swollen probably from crying the night before. She was the last one who _Sasuke_ talked before he left the Hidden Leaf Village. I knew that he was being recruited by _Orochimaru_ and I knew why…

* * *

_a/n: Thought this was a short one…Hope you guys liked it! 'til next time!_


	9. The Chase

_a/n: Sorry it took me forever to update this fanfiction... I didn't know what to write... Anyway... This is Chapter eight! How you like it! P.S. I'M NOT PATIENT PROOFREADING!_

_

* * *

_

So far and away, see the bird as it flies by  
_Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky  
__I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings  
__Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings  
__In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?  
__Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind  
__If I should leave this lonely world behind  
__Your voice will still remember our melody  
__Now I know we'll carry on  
__A voice from the past, joining yours and mine  
__Adding up the layers of harmony  
__And so it goes, on and on  
__Melodies of life,  
__To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond_

**_Chapter Eight: The Chase_**

"**_Nani?_**" I exclaimed. "You're sending kids to a top class mission!"

Was this old lady out of her mind? I know that she's the _hokage_ but didn't she consider that the _chounin_ she sent was just a young teenager. And besides, it was the kid's first mission.

"And let me guess who the kid brought with him," I said sarcastically. "His circus of friends, am I right?"

The female _Hokage_ nodded. "Don't worry. I have faith in those kids."

Sure, faith. I said to myself.

I nodded despite that. "I hope that they will succeed in that mission."

"There's a mission I have for you, Hatake-san." She said.

She explained to me what it was.

"Jiraiya seems to be interested with your apprentice." She said.

"Naruto?" I asked.

"Yes, your uncle seems very enthusiastic in training the boy."

"…" I was silent. I didn't know what to say.

"Oops. I forgot. That perverted shinobi told me you didn't want to call him that…"

"And oh," she followed up. "Your student, Sakura, I want her to become my apprentice…"

With that, I bowed and left the chamber.

I immediately finished the 'important mission' she assigned me. What ever it took, I knew I had to do everything I could to stop the two rivals from meeting each other. I knew that the moment the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan and the son of the fourth Hokage would meet, chaos would occur. One of them indeed would die. I needed to stop their confrontation.

I rushed out the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village hoping to catch up with the inexperienced shinobis. I needed to get to where they were badly. Moreover, I needed to stop Naruto from killing Sasuke and vice versa. I had to stop them. Otherwise, I would lose another person I cared for. I didn't want that thing to happen…again! I swear to myself, NEVER!

"**_Earth Tracking Fang no Jutsu!_**" I summoned one of my dogs to track down either of the two boys.

We ran as fast as we could. While running I thought of a lot of things…

It was like when I was a child of three years old. I ran towards home not knowing what it would bring me. Also, when I was thirteen years old, I ran towards Obito-san though I didn't know then the fate. This time I also ran. To where? Will I make it on time? Will I save them, even just one of them? Will Naruto get Sasuke back? I didn't know the answer…

Demo, I would find out and face it no matter how painful the outcome is…because what could I do about it. That's just the way things were…

I felt a huge amount of charka not far from where stood. I have concluded it. They had already brazened out each other. The fight to death had already begun.

I knew I was already too late, but I never lost hope. I kept running and running. This time I knew where to go…

Then it suddenly rained. I panicked because if we didn't hurry to find them the scent would be lost and it would harder to find them…

I rushed into an open area where I felt where the intense charka came out and where the scent came from (of course). But when I got there, I was too late…

Naruto was lying lifelessly on the rocky soil while rain was pouring of his beaten up body. I wasn't able to approach him immediately. It took me a few seconds or so before I could react and run to the boy's worn out body.

"Was I too late?" I asked myself. "Did I let Sensei kid die?"

I checked for pulse. Yes, there was a faint one. Breathing? There was breathing. I was relieved. For a while there…I thought…he died. He just fainted from the overwhelming charka that came out of him. Thank goodness I was still alive. I really wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I let that instant happen.

While I was carrying him back to Konoha, I heard his whispers.

"Because I always wondered what it's like having a brother…"

I smiled listening to his others murmurs.

"That's…why…I'll…fight…for…a friend…I will…not…give…you…up…to Orochimaru…ne…Ne...Ve…Verrr…NEVER…"

The blonde hair gennin was crying when he said that. I never told him that he did.

"No matter what it takes…" he continued whispering. "I will stop you from going to Orochimaru…I promised…I promised…Sakura-chan that…"

Yes, no matter what it took. Like what always said to myself, no matter what it takes…

Naruto woke up in the hospital a few days after the incident. Sakura was there. She cried to Naruto and told him that she was sorry.

"I'm sorry, _Sakura-chan_." He said sadly. "I wasn't able to get your _Sasuke_ back. I'm sorry."

Every one from that mission was in critical condition. The team leader was very depressed. I heard he cried knowing that he failed his mission. But I could blame him. After all he was just a kid…

I looked for _Akiko_ in the village hoping to well…I don't know. _Tsunade-sama_ told me she sent her on a mission. She didn't tell me what the mission was all about nor did she told what class it was…I also didn't know why I was looking for _Akiko_ then…

Then, _Hokage Tsunade_ called me again…

"See, I told you they would fail the mission." I teased her nevertheless I showed her respect.

"I was prepared for this." She said.

"_Remember._" I reminded her. "_We only have three years…_"

"I am aware that the clock is ticking." She replied. "We don't have much time…_Orochimaru_ is dying to use _Sasuke's_ body as his own. He would definitely use it as possible."

I nodded and she continued speaking.

"_Jiraiya_ presented himself to train _Naruto_."

I nodded in approval.

I see. So, _Oji-san_ wanted to train the _Uzumaki_ family line…

"And I" she boasted "will train _Sakura_ to be a medical ninja."

"But, what about me?" I asked. "I don't have any more students to train!"

_Tsunade-Oba-san_ smiled. It was a scary smile. I swear I moved back a centimeter on my seat when she smiled like that. I couldn't make out what she had in mind that time. I was afraid. What if she wanted me to be one of the medical experiments she would dissect? Hey, it could happen!

"_I will send you on a mission_." She said.

Oh, no! What kind of mission would it be? Accompany _Jiraiya-san_ to the hot springs and look from girls so that she can think clearly in the room. It gave me the shivers. It was highly probable…Or would she ask me to sculpt her face on the mountain face…Or maybe (_well, just maybe_) she wanted me to go solo to the _Hidden Sound village_ and investigate what's going on in there…or probably she wanted me to travel to a far away to retrieve an object that would save the village…

It could be anything, from looking for a lost cat to sail the unknown seas, or even worse…I would have to teach a bunch of inexperienced rookies in the academy. It was bad enough teaching three ill-behaved _gennins_. What more if multiplied them by ten? It would be very scary. Hey, I didn't know what the mission was about, so my mind thought of mad things. I also didn't want to know what it was…

When Gondaime said that 'I will send you on a mission', I didn't know what that mission would be all about. I didn't know that I would see _her_ again. I didn't know that I would end up underneath these cherry blossom trees. I didn't know that I would be grasping for my life and recollecting all the things that had happened to me for the past twenty-six years…

_

* * *

a/n: hahaha! another chapter completed! Pls do read and review afterwards! P.S. I'm still thinking of another chapter. This might take awhile! MY SORRY FOR MY TYPOGRAPHICAL ERRORS AND GRAMMAR!_


	10. Just When I Thought

_a/n: finally, afterlong waiting!I am finished with chapter nine! Sorry for the delay! Thank you! for your continued support! Pls. review afterwards!_

* * *

"I will send you on a mission."

For a while there, I held my breath thinking what the mission was.

"It's a _class A_ mission." She continued talking.

I blinked my eyes a few times registering what the Fifth Hokage just said.

"You will escort our participant."

"What participant!" I asked.

She smiled again. It was like the smile she made moments ago. She explained to me what my task was all about.

"Once every fifty years," she began explaining. "A contest is held to know who would keep an ancient artifact. This artifact is said to be the key to open an ancient scroll hidden in the caverns of an unexplored land. As prophecy has told, it can unleash a tremendous amount of power. We can use this power to defeat Orochimaru and hopefully, bring back the Uchiha kid. But of course, I have found out that Orochimaru also wishes to attain this power…"

"For immortality?" I asked.

The Hokage nodded. "It's a pageant."

"Why the heck, a pageant?" I asked again.

"The seer who communicates with the scroll said so." She replied. "And there would be no blood shed hopefully."

"And who will represent Konoha?" I asked my third question.

"Don't worry; she really isn't hard to watch. And besides, I think you'll love her company."

"A she? But wouldn't it be better if she was a shinobi?" I asked the fourth time.

"Shinobis are not allowed to participate." Gondaime answered.

"Who is she then?" was my fifth question.

The blonde haired Hokage signaled to call the participant.

"With all due respect, Ma'am" though I didn't really want to question her authority, "I understand the mission, but why choose her when we have an army of female ninjas who could go undercover."

"You'll find out soon."

I didn't understand why she said. I only found it out an hour before I found myself under these sakura trees. Then, a knock was heard from the door.

"May I come in?" a soft female voice said.

"Yes, please."

The door slowly opened. My heart pounded faster. I didn't know why again. A pale pinkish hand opened the door. Then, I saw her the first time. (I thought.) She bowed immediately when she saw the Gondaime and me. Her eyes looked familiar; pewter. I saw. She had long hazel amber wavy hair. She had those familiar pink lips. I couldn't place where I have seen her in my past though I had a feeling that time that I had already met her. I couldn't recall where I have seen her during that moment in time.

I gave a small bow and Hokage-sama said to her to sit beside me.

"Hatake Kakashi, meet Amano Akiru." Tsunade-sama introduced us to each other.

When I heard that name, Akiru, I laughed at myself. How could I ever forget how my beloved Akiru, Aki-chan, Akiru Amakusa looked like. I looked at the woman having the same name as my beloved deceased loved one from head to toe. She wore a simple cerulean dress with ruffles on the bottom of the outfit. The sleeves of her clothing almost covered her delicate light colored hands. She was pretty, all right…well, for me…

"I'll leave you two alone now." Our Hokage said. "I still have to teach Sakura-chan some more jitsus."

"Demo…Tsunade-sama!" the girl said blushing.

The medicine hokage winked and left the room leaving me and this female strange alone…Or…was she really a stranger?

I opened my beautiful orange book and began reading chapter 24 (because that's the last chapter I've read.) We sat there for a while ignoring each other.

"Hatake-san," She was the first to have the courage to speak.

"Call me Kakashi." I stopped reading my book for a while. "I don't like being called by my last name. How 'bout you, Amano-san or Akiru-san?

"Akiru-san is fine with me." She smiled.

I yawned loudly in front of her. I didn't care what she thought. I just wanted to get this thing over with. The expression on her face changed.

"Before the contest begins," she pouted, "you should know that I only doing this because I owe Hokage-sama a big favor. Okay?"

"Soka…I see." I said and at the same time moving again a centimeter back my seat. I guess women are all like that.

Her sweet smile returned. "We will leave two hours from now…"

"Doko?" I asked.

"To snow country. That's were the finals would take place."

I didn't understand what she was saying.

"A ferryboat will take us there. The other portions of the pageant will also take place in that ferryboat. I'll tell you more on the way." She smiled an even sweeter smile. I felt I blushed then.

I nodded. But before she left the room, I asked her a question which I had no I idea why I asked.

"Excuse me, but have we met before?"

She turned her head and she an expression I was familiar with again. "You must have mistaken me for someone else." With that, she left with a smile and closed the door neither in a gentle feminine way I expected nor a harsh way, like that of a frustrated ninja who just received ten class D missions. It was similar to the way Tsunade-sama closed the door, silent but not demure.

I left the room a few minutes later just to make sure I won't meet her at the hallway. I went to my apartment and immediately packed a small bag that contained kunais, talismans, and shurikens. I packed with me a scarf and a muffler since the destination was a snow country. I locked my apartment and began walking to the place she told me where we were to meet.

I was surprised with myself that time because I was about twenty minutes early. I usually arrive ten minutes to two hours and a half after the said time. (I was proud of myself.) After thirty minutes or so, I carriage appeared in from of me.

"You're late." I teased the woman.

"Gomen," she apologized. "I thought you would arrive a bit later."

She got down the stage coach. It was already dusk, the skies were a bit marigold in color. She looked the same way she looked two hours before but there was something in her couldn't explain that made her even more…beautiful.

"Do you want to have ramen for a while before we leave?" she asked.

"But I thought that-"

"Well," she explained. "You see, I set the meeting time a few HOURS earlier so we wouldn't be late…I'm sorry."

"Daijobu…daijobu…" I said.

We ate ramen. She had what I had surprisingly. We both ate ramen topped with tempura. (I just loved tempura…and so did my Aki) Anyway, we had a simple conversation while eating.

"So, what talent are you going to showcase in the contest?" I asked.

She looked puzzled. "I'M GOING TO SHOWCASE MY TALENT!" she suddenly exclaimed. (Though what she did was contrary to what I thought her personality to be like, I still thought it was kinda cute…seriously)

I just nodded reservedly.

"I'll just play my shamisen." She said.

Well, as far as I know not a lot of people can play the shamisen. Heck, even Aki-chan had a hard time learning to play it when she was a kid. But nevertheless, she knew how to play it…"Hey, wait a minute" I said to myself. "Could she be?" But, she couldn't. I knew she couldn't be her.

But that woman in front of me would be around my age making her the same age as Aki-chan if she were alive. But she couldn't be. I reminded myself again. I didn't want to bring false hopes up because I knew that Aki-chan died before my very eyes more than thirteen years ago…

We left the Hidden Leaf Village after we ate. We arrived at the pier two hours later. But before we got on board the S.S. 024, a mysterious ninja from the sound village attacked us. He was able to dodge my taijitsus and use bunshins. So, I had to use my genjitsus and my sharingan. Then to my surprise, while staying away from the main battle and watching from a close distance, Akiru yelled, "Pour your charka on the bushin on your three o'clock." I listened to what she said and with that I defeated the sent assassin.

"Are you a shinobi?" I immediately asked her the moment we put away the baggage. But she didn't answer. Nevertheless, I asked her another question.

"Are you a gennin?"

"Once." She answered.

Before I could ask another question, a sailor asked as to proceed to the upper deck because the contest was about to begin. The talent portion was the first part. I was nervous because not even once did I see her practice nor hold a shamisen. She got up the stage with confidence like she had been practicing for a month. When she began to play, all the people on that ship were silenced and listened to her play. She even made me stop reading my book. As I listened to her piece, I recognized the song she was playing.

_Maybe, it was a constant self-control. Maybe, you were crying inside.  
You can't give away the dream you chose yourself?  
More than the number of times I suffered, more than the number of times I doubt,  
I want the number of times I laugh and trust others, and I pray that it'll happen in my life.  
Even though I was always a side character, even though I'm a shadow,  
let me be in the center when I dream. Let me be honest.  
Frequently, somehow I didn't give up.  
Frequently,I always stand up, right?  
Frequently, we always trust each other  
Frequently, I dreamed.  
Frequently..._

The audience gave a standing ovation for what she did. Even I clapped with enthusiasm after her playing. It was like she had been playing that shamisen since she was a kid. She asked me if she did okay and I told her she did more than okay. She smiled and sat down beside me while watching the other contestants performing. I'm not saying that the performances the other contestants did was bad, they were just mediocre. The following days were filled with more ramp model walking, yes, swimsuit pageant… (I like that one. Akiru might kill me if found out I did) One night when we were about to arrive at snow country, I asked her if we could walk on the deck to smell the sea breeze.

I didn't realize it back then but the reason why I asked her to have a stroll with me was I liked her.

We talked carelessly about useless things like how can a house burn up and burn down at the same time. I told her how I kicked Naruto's butt one day. But, I never told her of my past. Still, I was curious about hers.

"Where do parents live?" I asked.

"My parents died a long time ago."

"Ah, gomenasai…" I made an apology. "I'm sorry for asking."

"Eh, it's okay! Daijobu!" she smiled and we continued talking.

As the night grew darker and the stars and moon shined brighter, her beauty was more and more expressed. Light on the boat made this woman's eyes illuminate, but somehow not glow like a cat's. She was indeed attractive. I could tell it. I was falling in love, I thought.

Then without my meaning to say it, shocking words came out from my big stupid mouth. Though I vowed to my departed dearest that I would never fall in love again, there I was. I confessed my feelings to the lady I have just met in ten days…

"May I fall in love with you?" I gave a soft murmur. I was hoping that she didn't hear it.

"What did you say?" She asked hysterically.

"Nothing. Nande, nande" I said while smiling but deep inside I wished to take back what I just whispered.

"You said something." She compelled. "You said 'May I fall in love with you?'"

"I did not." I denied.

"Yes, you did."

We were on like that for a few minutes or so. She reminded me so much of Aki when she did that. Finally, I gave in and told her 'yes.'

"Kakashi, Kakashi." She said. "I don't know how to say this but-"

I was anxious on what she was going to say. Would she say she didn't like me? Would she say she was already taken? Or would she slap me in the face? I waited for the answer or a slap on the face or a stomp on the foot. None. She just smiled at me.

"What ever you're going to say I completely understand…after all I'm just your hired protector…and besides-"

Before I could say another word, she placed two of her silk soft fingers over my masked lips and said "hush." She smiled again.

"Had you been blinded by love so bad that you can't see that I was hit by Cupid's arrows?"

She removed her hands off my covered face. Then, I touched her chin and gently drew it upwards. I took my other hand and held hers and placed it on the top end of my mask. "Remove it." I told her. She hesitated at first but then slowly removed my dark mask. Then slowly, our faces became closer and closer until we were only a ten millimeters apart. Then, for the first time in my life my lips touched someone else's. Yes, it was the first time I kissed and I thought it was the second time I loved. But I was wrong…

_(Thank you Come Come Paradise for teaching me how to kiss...)_

We stood there for a long time looking at the shimmering stars. We arrived at the dock of snow country the following day. Still, I couldn't forget what budded that night. It was probably the most beautiful night in my life. It was perfect. I wanted that night to last forever. Sadly, this beautiful night needed to have an opposite, a contrast to it. The worst was about to happen. I couldn't see it just then. I wasn't prepared. I swear…

_

* * *

a/n: That was chapter nine! It actually turned outlonger than expected...I hope you guys liked it! or enjoyed it! pls do review and tell me if i have mistakes! This has been moon-chan! I'm out 'ta here! 'til next time! P.S. Sorry for the Typos!_


	11. The Day you said Goodnight

_a/n: Sorry about not updating quickly…I was having 'writer's block'. Yep, anyway, I'm happy that you guys still found the fic interesting. I'm so proud of myself. Anyway, I still hope that you will still find this chapter still interesting. This is the last chapter. The next one will be the epilogue. Thank you for the reviews and the support you have all given me. I will not keep you waiting any longer. Here is it is!_

_**

* * *

Chapter 10: The day you said goodnight**_

I woke up early that following day to help Akiru prepare for the finals later that day. The morning passed quickly. It was already sunset. She was already changing her clothes for the finals. I guarded the room _(as always). _I had to be careful. During the stay in the ship, a lot had already tried to assassinate her and also the other participants. I knew I had to take precaution since it was the last chance the Oto can attack the participants. I still didn't know why they had to kill the participants when they could just get the artifact…

I was excited for the finals to be finished. Though I couldn't believe it myself, I was planning of asking her…to you know…well, to stay in Konoha…or have tempura. _(I just love tempura)_ I might also know a thing or two about her past. Though I still don't know anything about her I still wanted to be with her. And even if I may not look like it, I would not only protect her because it's my mission, I will also protect her because I wanted to…and what can I say…I like the girl…

I laughed at myself and blushing hearing what I said to myself. I stood in front of a full body mirror to fix my tuxedo I was wearing. I put on my black vest then fixed my hair. _(But, it was still a bit puffed. Big deal, I like it that way!)_ I looked at my blue eye and to my left red eye. I just smiled. Then, I asked her if she was ready. She came out and I was stunned again. Of course, I didn't make it obvious.

"Why don't you remove your mask?" she asked.

"I don't want to…" I refused

"Come on, just this once!"

I didn't agree on that because some things are not meant for the whole world to see. I just smiled behind my mask. While we were walking towards the dinner hall, one of the facilitators gave her a piece of paper. There was something written on it.

Please wear something that would symbolize your kagure.

I thought for a while on what she could wear. I gave her my head protector. She tied the ends of the band and blinked a few times in front of the mirror_. (Gee, all women must be like that.)_ She arranged it in such a way does to her head protector. She looked nice and I smiled.

"You look great…" I commented. (_Well, I had to say something!)_

"You look great too!" She replied.

We continued walking towards the dinner hall. She walked a meter a head of me. A lot of people were already in the dinner hall, when we arrived. As a gentleman and a shinobi, I offered her a seat and sat beside her.

The host of the pageant stood in the front stage and began talking.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen."

The entire hall applauded.

"Now that we have seen these young ladies showcase their talent and beauty, let us see how good there are with words." The speaker continued.

He called on the five remaining participants _(including Akiru, of course)_ to come up the stage. He then explained the mechanics.

"They were asked to wear an item that would represent their village. They have to explain in three minutes or less."

The four other contestants said their speech. _(Honestly, the speech was either empty or a cliché.)_ Then, it was Akiru's turn…

"A pleasant evening to everyone!" she opened her speech. "The object I have chosen is a head protector."

She pointed to my head protector on her head while saying that. I was very nervous, deep inside because she might not know what to say and probably make a fool out of herself. She isn't a jounin to know these things. But, what happened was contrary to what I expected…

"How can this thing symbolize Konoha? From the word itself, head protector, Konoha protects the people, especially those in need, to protect the weak."

Was I hearing right? These words from her mouth, I didn't expect she could say those words. I continued listening…

"Also, ninjas were this to show that they are faithful to the village. This is a sign of loyalty."

But what she said last really shocked me the most.

"And the last is the symbol engraved. This shell-like figure means concentration. Concentration on what, you ask. Concentration in everything we do to fulfill our dreams! Thank you and good night!" she bowed after.

The whole hall gave Akiru again a standing ovation. I didn't expect that those words came from her because; only ninjas with a high rank have the capacity to say that…

I rushed to her at the backstage telling her she did a good job. But my real motive wasn't that. I wanted to know who she really is.

"Who are you really?" I asked her calmly.

She didn't answer.

"Are you a spy from sound?"

She shook her head.

"Are you a shinobi from another village?" I asked again still calm.

"No, I'm from Konoha…"

"Then who are you?" But she just looked at me coldly, an emotionless expression.

Just then before I could ask another question, a few security personnel came. The other ninjas came too.

"A letter was sent to us, a bomb threat."

A what! I read the letter.

_Hello…_

_Looking for the bomb? It's in the golden apple…_

The other jounin searched the area for anything suspicious. I saw Akiru again. She was thinking deeply about the letter. I approached her again.

"Do you where's the bomb?" I asked again. She opened her palm in front of me signaling me to wait. After a few seconds she began to talk…

"I got it…" she exclaimed. "I know where the bomb is…"

"Where?"

"It's in the artifact! That's the golden apple…"

"What do you mean?" I mean was she sure if her deduction was correct.

"In one of the myths of ancient Greece, a man named Paris was asked to judge the fairest of the three goddesses namely; Aphrodite, the goddess of love; Athena, goddess of wisdom; and Hera, the queen of the gods. The winner was Aphrodite because she brided the mortal with the most beautiful mortal, Helen. The prize being the fairest was the Golden apple."

I nodded while she was explaining. But before I could ask her again of her background, she was called. She went in front of the stage and waved lively like before. It was time to decide who the most beautiful is. And the prized artifact would be handed. Was she planning to defuse the bomb on her own? She's insane. I run towards the stage but I saw someone in my peripheral vision. Kabuto? Damn…

The moment arrived. They were about to announce the winner. Drum rolls could be heard. And to my surprise I heard, "AKIRU AMANO!" Damn! She really was planning to get rid of the bomb herself. I tried to go to the stage but the facilitator stopped me. I watched as she walked on the stage. I thought again, I couldn't save the person I cared for.

Then, as she walked to the edge of the stage, she threw the necklace _(it was the relic)._ She made hand seals. "**_MIZU NO TAMA NO JITSU!_**" Then, a ball of thin substance_ (water probably_) enveloped the necklace. The necklace exploded inside the ball but it wasn't able to contain the explosion. Some debris fell to the audience. I forced myself through the stage. And in doing so, I knocked the facilitator out revealing a Sound head Protector.

I rushed to the stage the total hall was in chaos. In front of me was Akiru. Behind me were more Oto Shinobis. Beside me were the frightened participants being carried away by their respective protectors.

"Who are you really?" I asked her again.

"You knew me, Kakashi-kun." she replied.

"Are you a jounin?"

"Yes, I am. Tsunade-sama sent me." She replied again.

Then, in the entrance of the hall stood a familiar white-haired ninja wearing glasses having a musical one-fourth note on his forehead. He was holding a necklace identical to what Akiru wore before it exploded. It was Kabuto…

I knew Akiru wanted to follow her. Though I wanted to stop her, what can I do? It was her mission, not mine. And besides, there were still some Sound ninjas behind me. Who's going to take care of these losers? But before she jumped down the stage, I asked her my last question…

"Where did we meet?"

"_Under the cherry blossom trees, twenty-one years ago…_"

Then, she disappeared following Kabuto.

_Under the cherry blossom trees, twenty-one years ago?_ No, it could be her. It just couldn't be. After all those years, she was still alive? No, it was just impossible. But, if was still alive I could have sensed her presence…And besides, I found her without a heartbeat or breath. It wasn't possible. It just couldn't be. I repeated those words a few times in my confused head. I remembered. The technique…yes, could she have done the technique successfully? If she did, she should be at least, a lot younger than me…thirteen years…Then, I thought of a girl thirteen years younger than me. It hit me, Akiko Mizuhara…

Could it be that the three Akis I know are one person? What was Akiru Amano's favor on the Fifth Hokage? Is it possible that Hokage-sama cursed the side effect? There were many questions in my mind. I wanted answers to these questions.

I turned around and saw five Oto shinobis. I knew couldn't runaway from them. I had to face them head on…

"RAIKIRI!" I knocked two of the ninjas unconscious. I still had three to get rid of. In the end, I managed to knock them all down. It must have taken twenty minutes or so. My body was wounded from the attacks they gave me. My hand had been aching a little from the punches I gave them. I rushed to the exit where Akiru left. Hopefully, I would make it on time…

I went outside. I saw cherry blossom trees, all blooming to their fullest. Then, quarter a mile away from me, I saw two shadows moving. I immediately ran towards that place. I felt the cool breeze of zephyr blow on my face. The damp green Bermuda grass stroked my torn tuxedo. I looked up the night sky; I saw the pale blue moon shined. It was weird though because during those moments I already had an unusual feeling inside me telling me not to go. Perhaps my mind already sensed by impending doom. I ran faster, but before I reached the place I saw earlier, I was able to lay my eyes on her for the last time…

"**_KAKASHI-KUN, GET OUT OF THE WAY!_**" she yelled at me. But I wasn't able to get out of the way. A small needle hit my neck and I became immediately paralyzed. I lied on the grass motionlessly. She picked me up and placed me beside a trunk of a cherry blossom tree. Then, she whispered, "Watch me." I looked at her eyes, the sharingan. It was really her. She battled the silver-haired Otonin fearlessly. Then, just when I thought Kabuto was about to attack me, Akiru came running to me causing her to be hit by a kunai in her stomach and land a few meters away from me…

I closed my eyes and remembered everything that has happened to me; from the death of my parents to Obito's death, from sensei's death to Sasuke's runaway, and finally from Akiru's death to mine. I knew it. I was about to die and I deserved it…

I knew. I wasn't meant to be alive anymore. Once again, I saw her die before my very eyes. She lied there a few meters away from me. And what's worse is that she died to protect me. All I could do was sit under these cherry blossom trees and cry. I didn't need to just stop showing my face; I did to stop living in this world. I am just a burden…

But what is this thing that drives me? It calls me and tells me to live. A voice whispers to my mind persuading me live. Is this the voice of kami-sama telling me that it is not my time to die? Or is this voice my inner voice enlightening me to fight for my life? Whatever it is, it is giving me the desire to live…

_

* * *

a/n: This is the last chapter. The epilogue is the only thing left to write. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. 'Till the epilogue, BYE BYE! P.S. Don't for get to review…_


	12. The Epilogue

_a/n: Finally, the last chapter is up. Thank you very much for reading this fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for the reviews. It has really inspired me to write. After a fews of writing this fic, I finished it. I'm so proud of myself...Anyway, without further ado, I give you the epilogue...DOZO, mina-san..._

_

* * *

_

All of the people coming and going  
_Bear heavy burdens,  
__Searching for tomorrow  
__Within the heat haze wavering in the distance.  
__Feelings like sand  
__Falling through my hands...  
__Back then, the words that pierced my heart  
__Suddenly started to throb with pain, but...  
__I've searched for pieces of myself,  
__Counting the endless nights all the while.  
__These feelings are becoming so certain  
__I almost lose myself.  
__Right now, without fail, I will walk forward, however far._

_**The Epilogue**_

I was about to die. I have already admitted it. Death was near. I have accepted it. If only my thoughts could be heard, I would like to thank everyone for being there for me. Even if it wouldn't be like me at all, I would like to thank Oji-san, Naruto, Sakura,even Sasuke and Akiru for staying alive. I felt the Come, Come Paradise book on my chest. It was hidden in one of my tuxedo's pockets.

I wasn't meant to be alive anymore. Once again, I saw her die before my very eyes. She lied there a few meters away from me. And what's worse is that she died to protect me. All I could do was sit under these cherry blossom trees and cry. I didn't need to just stop showing my face; I did to stop living in this world. I am just a burden…

But what is this thing that drives me? It calls me and tells me to live. A voice whispers to my mind persuading me live. Is this the voice of kami-sama telling me that it is not my time to die? Or is this voice my inner voice enlightening me to fight for my life? Whatever it is, it is giving me the desire to live…

Would I meet Obito, Yondaime-sensei, Akiru, Oka-san, Oto-san and Sandaime in heaven? Would I go to hell, realize that I am truly a demon and meet Orochimaru after sometime? Or would I just simply become oblivion and be merely memories of some people? Or would I meet the five people some people say a person meets when he dies? I don't know, but I am about to find out.

Then I felt drops of water fall on my cheeks. What is this? Is this rain? It was warm. Or is this molten rock because I was already in hell? I was afraid to open my eyes but I found some courage to do so. Then to my surprise, I saw a familiar hazel haired woman a half a foot from my face. She was crying. Her tears flowed down her cheeks and on my face.

"**_DON'T DIE KAKASHI! NOT NOW! YOU DIDN'T LOSE ME THIRTEEN YEARS AGO!"_**

I'm sorry, Akiru…I'm sorry. It looks like I am the one you will be losing.

I touched her soft cheeks with my last strength and whispered to her.

"_At least, I get to see you one last time…"_

I heard her whispers. _"Don't leave me! Please, you're the only reason why I am here."_

I'm sorry…I really am…That was it…I closed my eyes…

Then, I felt something soft? Heaven, perhaps? Am I in the clouds? I tried to open my eyes again. I felt my mask was still on. So, heaven allows you to wear what you, eh? I slowly opened it. I was thinking that when I open them, I will see kami-sama.

I didn't the guy. And what I saw was an angel. She was a familiar looking angel sleeping at the foot of my bed. I looked around. I realized it wasn't heaven. The place had green curtains. The bedcovers were as white as snow. And on a side table beside me was a pot of freshly picked morning glories. It wasn't heaven. It was a hospital. The familiar woman began to wake up. And when she did, she smiled. And not just smile, the moment we had eye contact with this woman she hugged me…

"Aki-chan…" I whispered. Was I in heaven and she's dead or was I alive and back to Konoha? I responded to her hug. She kissed me in the cheek.

"Tsunade-sama said you'll be okay…" she said.

"Did you get the artifact?" I asked.

"Yup! Mission accomplished! We arrived here yesterday!" she said as cheerfully as she always did.

"Good!" I smiled as I scratched my head.

"Which reminds me," The tone of her voice changed. She brought out an orange pocketbook I'm familiar with. "I emptied the contents of your tuxedo and found this."

She raised an eyebrow. I scratched the back of my head again. "You are a pervert… Sakura-chan was right…"

Then, a knock was heard from the door. It was Naruto and Sakura.

"Come in." Aki replied.

The two gennins entered.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said. "Daijobu?"

I nodded.

"_One-chan_," Sakura approached Akiru. "What's your name?"

Then I said. "Oh, I haven't introduced you guys formally."

The three smiled. "Akiru Amakusa, this is Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno."

Then, a blonde haired lady entered the room. It was Tsunade-sama.

"Kakashi, I went to check you up." She said. "Ah, Sakura-chan, you're here. Hurry. It's almost time to start our training!" Tsunade-sama and Sakura left after a few minutes. Then, another knock was heard from the door.

"Jiraiya-san!" I said.

My white haired uncle waved.

"Are you feeling better...? Where's Naruto?" I scanned the room. He found his apprentice '_attacking the fridge'_. "Let's go, kid!" Naruto waved and walked out the door with a mouthful.

"By the way," Jiraiya-san said before leaving the room. "Yondaime was right. You two really do look together…" He slapped the door before even hearing me say, "Oji-san!"

Akiru just laughed. I smiled behind my mask…I wished again to have a satisfied life now.

I stared up the hospital ceiling thinking of what has happened. Everything that has happened to me has molded me into the person I am now. I knew everything had a purpose in life. The death of my parents, Obito, and Yondaime, all has a meaning. Though I have walked the earth for only twenty-six years, I have learned and experienced a lot. I have learned hatred, anger, fear, and love. I have learned to be merciful and cruel, to love and be loved, to hate and be hated…

Most people might have heard of a man called the 'Copy Ninja' who mastered one thousand _jitsus_. They also might hear a 'White Fang' who killed numerous ninjas. But will these people ever wonder or even think if why I was like that or who were the people that made me to be like that?

Perhaps after my death, my body would be buried with honor, like Yondaime-sensei or will I be just one of the many unknown deaths that happen, like Obito-san? Will I achieve my dream of being a Hokage or will I end up like my father as well? Will Sasuke come back and will Naruto bring peace to Konoha? Will Orochimaru be defeated once and for all? I don't know. I will wait for time to tell because all she can answer all my questions…

But what ever happens to me, now matter where road takes me; no matter what path I take, I will also way be guided by words given to me by my mentors a very long time ago. Though some might not understand what it means, I will still live by these wise words;_ we have to give way to new things, new life to come into this world; a new hope. In your case, you were given a second chance._

_Every ending is not the really the end. It is a start of another beginning…_


End file.
